Full Circle
by JPMod
Summary: Preparing for the day, Yori thought how things have come full circle. Story 3 of 'The Reflections Universe' series


Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/Ns: This is the third and final story of _The Reflection Trilogy_. As you can see, it's on Yori's POV. Things have come now full circle.

For everyone's info, this story takes place three years after "No Regrets".

Story rating: Rated T (aka PG-13)  
Written: January 2006

Summery: Preparing for the day, Yori thought how things have come full circle. (Story 3 of _The Reflection Trilogy_)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full Circle  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Morning sunshine was pouring through the windows into the large master bedroom, bathing the room in light. Yet it didn't disturb the two occupants of the king size bed. They slumbered on without interruption.

However, one occupant slowly woke her oriental eyes. Quickly checking the digital clock on the nightstand on her side of the bed, she found it was close to 7:10 AM. She turned around to look at her blonde-haired husband and slightly grinned at his still sleeping form. She was always the first one up in the morning, even on weekends, and it was no doubt due to her extensive training at Yamanouchi, for she was used to getting up early. He was still pretty much a late sleeper, even after nearly nine years of marriage.

Pulling off the covers and sitting up to the edge of the bed besides the nightstand, Yori Stoppable stretched her arms over her head. She stood up in her spaghetti-strap, black nightgown and strolled over to her Japanese-styled dresser. In silence so not to disturb her husband, she looked through her drawers to find suitable clothing to wear for the day.

As she went through her clothing, her eyes came to rest on two framed portraits, hung side-by-side on the wall besides her dresser. Her lips curled into a warm smile, for these were their wedding photos. They were married twice actually, once in Japan and America. One photo showed them in traditional Japanese wedding attires for the Shinto ceremony tradition. The other one was of them in traditional American attires, with her in a white gown and him in a tux with a Jewish yamulke hat on his head.

Still smiling, Yori finally took some clothes and headed toward the master bathroom, which has a mix of Japanese and American style decorations and tiles. After closing the door quietly shut, she placed the clothes on a small table before slipping off the silk nightgown and underwear. She entered the large shower stall, big enough for two people comfortably to stand together, and relaxed under the hot spraying water.

As she washed her long, black mane and cleaned her lithe body, the 33-year-old woman thought back to when she had met Ron Stoppable-san for the third time in her life.

It was a time when she was an instructor at the Yamanouchi School, for she had graduated as a full ninja with honors two years previous. Uncertain to where she would want to go in life, she had asked Sensei if she could stay and instruct others. He'd agreed, and she had been training the next generations of ninjas ever since. With the exception of Sensei, it had come to a surprise by all when Stoppable-san appeared at their front gates one day. It was by chance that he was assigned to work in Japan for two years to help the Japanese Bueno Nacho branch, and he had been given a letter by Sensei that if he wished to continue his training, he was welcome to do so.

The reunion had been pleasant for all, except for Yori, for it was an awkward moment for her. She had made her feelings known to Stoppable-san after rescuing Sensei from Gorilla Fist, but it had pained her to have learned that he had chosen Possible-san a few months later. Crushed, she had focused on her training and put her feelings for the young blonde American behind her. She had tried to be with other men, but she found she just couldn't have a relationship with any of them. Now that Stoppable-san was here, those feelings had come back to haunt her, for she'd knew it would be hard to be friendly toward a man who was already taken by another woman.

It had come to a surprise for her to be told that Stoppable-san and Possible-san has ended their relationship more than two years ago. She was helping Ron-san train one-day two months later and their conversation just flowed into that mission against Gorilla Fist. He'd told her that he had been surprised he found out that she _like-_like him. Yori had slipped that he must be happy to be with Possible-san, given she had read and heard about their relationship after the Diablo Incident. His smiling face fell upon hearing that, and he'd simply told her that he has no relationship with Possible-san anymore.

Stopping their training, Ron-san had told her everything regarding how his relationship has painfully ended, and by the time he'd finished, Yori felt sympathy and sorrow for him. Seeing the pain still in his eyes after two years, she placed a hand on his shoulder and simply said, "I'm sorry, Ron-san." Those words were enough for him to quietly released tears, and he'd allowed her to hold him as he, the first time in years, fully mourned his lost.

For Yori, she couldn't believe Possible-san could be so cruel. Yet she also understood Possible-san's position. As a ninja, she was taught that if she had no choice but to kill, she would do so. Stoppable-san has yet to comprehend the notion.

Since that day, Ron-san had slowly warmed up again to Yori; enough to let his old, goofy, joking self come to the fore again. Yori had begun to enjoy his company more and more, laughing at his jokes and admiring the man he has become as he balanced his training with his Bueno Nacho work. It was hard for her to resist, but a year after he came back into her life, she was falling for him all over again, and she could see subtle hints that he was starting to feel the same toward her.

Turning off the shower, Yori left the stall and dried her body and hair with a large terry cloth towel. She donned clean underwear before placing herself at the large wall-mounted mirror at the wide, double-sink counter – one sink for her and one sink for him with privacy space in between the sinks.

As she dried her hair with a hairdryer while she brushed it, Yori's mind again went back to those days during Ron-san's training at Yamanouchi. More than a year after he began training, an event had happened that would forever alter Stoppable-san's personal world and changed his views on Possible-san.

In the entire world, no government knew of Yamanouchi's existence, with the exception of the secret service branch of the Japanese government. If any particular threats to Japan were of high concern, the secret service would ask Sensei to send his best to deal with problems. During the height of Operation White Knight, the pride of the Yamanouchi School were mostly sent to deal with potential threats without the knowledge of other world agencies, like Global Justice. The Japanese secret service knew that it was best no one in the world know it was them who were responsible for eliminating certain dangerous people from world society.

One high priority threat was Lord Montgomery Fisk, aka Monkey Fist. In recent times, he had become even more and more possessed in his mad quest for being the Ultimate Monkey Master, and he had gone as far as nearly killed innocent people in swiping artifacts throughout Japan. He had to be stopped.

So Sensei had decided to send Yori, his best student, and Stoppable-san, the only one who could wield the Lotus Blade since he was the only other person to have Mystical Monkey Power besides Monkey Fist. Besides, despite Stoppable-san hasn't completed his training, he was a fast learner, and he had learned much in one year that would have required two or three years for an average student.

The battle with the former English lord had been intense. Monkey Fist had not hold back, for upon seeing Stoppable-san, he truly went mad and had decided to try to kill Ron-san at any cost. Far as Monkey Fist was concerned, it was time to truly settle the issue who was the Monkey King. Ron-san nearly was destroyed, given he didn't want to kill, but he had no choice. Yori's life was in jeopardy during the last stage of the battle, and with Rufus killed in action, Ron-san couldn't hold back anymore. Using all his strength and powers, Ron-san fought back and using the mystical katana, made the fatal strike to end Lord Fisk's life.

The battle was over, but not without a cost. Rufus-san was dead, and Stoppable-san, in his grief for the lost of his little friend, realized he had done something he had sworn he would not ever do – kill and take someone's life. It was almost too much for him to bear.

Yet Yori was there for him, knowing he has lost the last of his innocence. He was deeply grateful for her support, being there for him when he needed someone to catch him and letting him go when she knew he no longer needed the safety net. In return, he had done the same for her. They both had been toss into the fires and came out with an even stronger bond than before.

With their hearts deeply bonded, they had forged a relationship on friendship, trust, and love over the last year of Ron-san's stay in Japan. By the time Ron-san finished his work for the Japanese Bueno Nacho branch, he has completed his training at Yamanouchi with master skills in ninjitsu and Tai-Sheng-Pek-Kwar. Before departing for the States, fully knowing they would not want to ever part each other's side, Yori and Ron-san participated in the Japanese Shinto ceremony to forever bind them in matrimony, and many months later, in the States, they would repeat their vows with the American-Jewish ceremony.

The battle with Monkey Fist had made Ron-san realized Possible-san's position in the need to kill when necessary. Yori knew he now has a different perspective of his former love compared to when he and Possible-san broke-up. He swore he would only kill when needed to protect people, and not just strangers, but his family as well. He had made that vow when their son, Yoshi Donald, was born and again years later when their daughter, Veronica Akane, came into the world. As loving parents, both were more strongly protective than ever.

Feeling and seeing her long hair was now soft and dry, Yori reached into a drawer under the sink and sorted through various hair accessories until she found the one she was looking for. Her hand pulled out a red headband, the very same one she has used on both missions with her husband when they were teens – to retrieve the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist and rescuing Sensei from Gorilla Fist. She placed on the headband, which pushed her hair off the sides of her head to the back.

With her hair done, Mrs. Stoppable went to the table where her clothes were and started to put them on – bra, comfortable blue jeans, and a red, short-sleeved, button-up, silk blouse. As her hands button up the blouse, she recalled the time just last month when, for the first time in over 16 years, she had met Kim Possible-san again.

The American government had some sort of formal ball for dignitaries in Washington D.C. Many big name people were there – government officials, politicians, ambassadors, big name company execs, etc. As vice-president of Bueno Nacho, Ron-san and his wife were to accompany the president and his wife to the event. The place was nearly jam packed with people, and both Ron-san and Yori had learned long ago to how to make conversation at such events to better improve not only their images but also the image of the Bueno Nacho Corporation.

It had came as a surprise to Ron-san when a California Senator, he knew as a friend, introduced him to Global Justice's Director, Will Du. Yet before Will Du could say anything, the Senator tapped the back of a short-haired redhead woman in a stunning blue evening gown, and when she had turned around, her green eyes went wide as she stared up into an equally stunned Ron-san's face. Yori had witnessed the entire thing from a short distance away out of the group's eyeshot.

The senator knew immediately something was wrong as he and Will looked back-and-forth between the two shocked people. When he had asked whether the two knew each other, Ron-san and Possible-san couldn't answer, for they were still staring at each other in shock, so Director Du answered, explaining they had been together long ago as Team Possible and the two had broken apart 13 years ago.

It was quite an intense moment for both former boyfriend and girlfriend. What do one say to someone, who you once loved, after not have seeing that person in nearly 13 years?

Finally, Ron-san swallowed and decided to break the silence. "Hi, Kim," he softly said.

"Hello, Ron," she softly replied.

Both cleared their throats, and Kim grinned gently up at him. "So, I read three years ago you became Bueno Nacho's vice-president. Congratulations, Ron."

"Thanks, Kim," he gently grinned. "And you?"

"I've been Global Justice's Assistant Director for two years now."

"Badical, Kim," Ron-san said still grinning. Kim softly chuckled at that word she hasn't heard in such a long time.

Sighing with a frown, Ron reached out and grabbed Kim's arm and started to pull her after him as he led them away from the crowded ballroom. "This is not the place to have this conversation," he said as he led her away.

Sensing a moment of truth has arrived for her husband and his former girlfriend & best friend, Yori had decided to follow them. Ron-san had led Possible-san to an outside balcony, which overlooked the night landscape of the city of Washington DC. Except for the pair, no one was there, and Yori placed herself outside the threshold out of their eyesight but easy for her to keep them in her sight and hearing.

Ron leaned sideway over the marble balcony railing as he looked into Kim's face. "Now this is a good place to have our conversation."

Kim looked at him oddly. "What conversation?"

He groaned. "God, Kim, do you really want everyone in that room to be listening in on us? Especially what has happened to us 13 years ago?"

Swallowing, Kim shook her head. "You're right. I certainly don't want them to be listening in on us."

"Kim…" he swallowed. "On what had happened—"

"No, Ron," Kim interrupted and held up a hand. "Yet me start this." Sighing, she continued, keeping her eyes locked with his. "I will not apologize to you for the decision made 13 years ago. I still think it was the right decision then that we went our separate ways. Yet…" she swallowed again. "I do feel I owe you an apologize on how I reacted though. I was bitter and angry that you just wouldn't see what I saw in why I should carry a gun with me on missions." She felt a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I **loved** you, and I thought you would support me on this." He closed his eyes as she raised a shaky hand to her mouth to cover a small sob. "I was angry that you went against me. I yelled at you. Screamed at you, and called you a loser." With a few more tears rolled down her cheeks, Kim shook her head. "I knew you weren't a loser, Ron, yet I said it out of spite." He opened his brown eyes to looked into sad green ones. "A year later, I realized I became my worst nightmare. I became like Bonnie. I knew I had hurt you… Had hurt each other." With another swallow, she lowered her hand. "I'm sorry, Ron."

Ron nodded. "Thanks, Kim," he softly said. "Yet I want you to know that I now understand your position why one need to kill when necessary to kill. If I had this understanding 13 years ago, I…" He shrugged. "Well, I think things might have turned out differently."

Kim was puzzled, until she looked at him closely. After all these years, she could still read him like a book at times. "My God…" she whispered as the answer dawned on her. "You've killed someone, didn't you?"

Again he nodded. "Yeah, I did. It was Monkey Fist."

Green eyes went wide. "It was you. I was part of a team sent to deal with Fist, but by the time we've arrived, he was dead. We never did found out who did it. It was you all along."

"Me and Yori," he corrected. "I had no choice. Fist had killed Rufus." Kim closed her eyes on this news and her lips trembled as few tears fell from her eyes. "Yori's life was in danger. I had no choice. It was either him or us.

"After I done the deed, I was a wreck, knowing I had taken a life. Yet looking back on it now, I have no regrets in taking that wacko's life. It was for the better."

Kim opened watery eyes and nodded at him. "Now you know my position."

"Yeah, I do," Ron replied with a sad grin.

Yet Kim looked at him funny. "Wait a minute. How did you able to win against Fist? You have no martial arts skills."

Ron chuckled. "Yamanouchi, Kim."

Her eyes went wide in understanding. She smacked her forehead and berated herself. "Oh, I'm such an idiot, not to have seen the link." Her green eyes held his steadily. "I'd read three years ago that you've met Yori again in Japan when you were there for two years to help the Japanese Bueno Nacho branch. You've gone back to Yamanouchi and trained. It's the only explanation to how you could have gained the skills to defeated Fist." She crossed her arms and gave a small teasing grin. "It's also the only explanation on how you've met Yori again."

Chuckling again, Ron bobbed his head. "Yeah. I'm a master in ninjitsu and Tai-Sheng-Pek-Kwar."

Shaking her head, Kim smiled wistfully at her former beau. "Look at you… You've changed so much. A highly skilled martial artist, and I'm sure you can give me a run for my money in fighting." Ron grinned. "Vice-president of a major international corporation." She smiled warmly. "You have a wonderful wife and family." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is Yori here?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron smiled and nodded toward the ballroom. "She's here. As the wife of a vice-president, she has to be here." Yori smiled widely at what her husband has said.

Kim giggled at that. "And your children?"

Ron gently laughed. "God forbid, if they are here!" Kim chuckled. "They're at our California home being watched by a friend of ours."

Looking at Kim, Ron asked, "So what about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Her smile faltered a bit as she shook her head. "No. I'd tried a few times, but many guys simply couldn't understand why I sometimes have to be called away in the middle of a quality time." Ron nodded, for he understood that, given how many times Wade had interrupted his quality time with Kim with a mission.

"You'll find someone, Kim," Ron said reassuringly.

She smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, Ron. Yet if I do not find anyone, I have no regrets to live my life as a single. I'll keep trying, but I'm not going to rack my brain if I find myself 50 years old still single."

Ron frowned at her. "Do you want to have children?

Kim shrugged. "Part of me, yes. Yet only if I find that someone to share my life. I'm pretty satisfy with my career and life now."

There was silence between the two for a couple of minutes until Possible-san broke it. "Thanks, Ron."

He blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"For being civil about this and clearing the air. I was scared you would have started being angry and resentful toward me, and I wouldn't have blamed you."

Ron waved such a notion away. "As I had said, Kim, I understand why you did what you had done. We're not the same people we were 13 years ago. Times changed, people changed. It would have served no purpose for us to act as we had 13 years ago."

"I agree," Kim with a small, sad smile. With a sigh, she gestured toward the ballroom. "I better return. As GJ's Assistant Director, I have to put up an image to maintain for the betterment of the organization."

Chuckling, Ron nodded. "Yeah, I know that quite well."

After looking into those soulful brown eyes for a moment, Kim reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good-bye, Ron. You take care."

With that said, Kim walked out of the balcony and turned toward the ballroom, only to be startled when she saw Yori. "Yori," she said.

Yori Stoppable grinned at her. "Possible-san."

Kim was taken aback. Yori was grinning at her warmly, and it confused her until she realized something. "You've been listening in on Ron and I."

Yori gave a slight nod. "Hai. I had witnessed everything in the ballroom between Ron-kun and you, and when he had taken you away to find someplace private, I knew he would be confessing to you that he understands why you were angry and bitter 13 years ago. He no longer holds what you did against you. It's good for him, and I guess for you as well, for both of you could finally put this ghost to rest."

The redhead gave a grateful grin. "Yeah, I think so too, Yori. I thought I had put this ghost to rest, but when I saw him, it came back to bite me in the butt."

"They always do, Possible-san," Yori admitted. "Sensei told Ron-kun and I that if one is to truly put the painful past behind, one must come full circle to the moment the pain started." The Japanese woman smiled kindly to her husband's ex-girlfriend. "You and Ron-kun have now come full circle."

"Thank you," Kim said sincerely before lowering her eyes to look at her hands, folded together nervously.

"Possible-san…" Yori began and Kim raised her eyes again. "I know you and Ron-kun may not ever have again the deep friendship you once had." Her face showed compassion. "Yet both of you can have a new beginning and perhaps start a new friendship. I think…" Yori shook her head immediately in dismissal. "No… I **know** my husband wouldn't mind having that."

Giving a wistful grin at the thought, Kim eyed Ron's wife for a moment before nodding. "I think I might like that too." After a pause, she continued. "Take care of each other, Yori."

Nodding, Yori smiled. "We will, Possible-san." She bowed toward Kim. "Take care as well."

With a grin and nod, Kim left, living Yori alone. The Japanese woman turned to walked a few steps toward the balcony's threshold and gazed at her blonde husband. He was leaning forward on the marble rail with hands resting on the rail as he gazed at the marble city.

A sly grin came to Yori's face. "You have heard everything between Possible-san and I."

She watched his body shook a bit, and she knew him well to know that he was chuckling. "You knew I knew you were there listening on Kim and I, so obviously I knew you knew I was listening on Kim and you." He chuckled again. "Man, that's a real mouthful."

Giggling, Yori walked up to stand besides him. "We are ninjas, my husband. It'll be hard for us to hide anything from each other." After seeing him amusedly snorted and grinned in agreement, she wrapped her left arm around his waist, and in turn, he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. She placed her left cheek on his right shoulder as they gazed at the wonders of the lighted monuments and famous buildings of the United States capital.

After a few minutes of site gazing, Yori felt him nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind if Kim and I have a fresh start in renewing a piece of our friendship. Maybe it's time for me to get back in touch with the Doctors P and her brothers."

"I think that will please your parents, more than anything, Ron-kun," Yori replied. "You know they respected your privacy, thus why they refused to say anything about you to the Possibles."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Until three years ago, Mr. & Mrs. Dr. P, Jim, and Tim didn't know how I was doing. Mom and Dad said, like Kim, her family found out by reading Forbes's magazine." He sighed. "The break-up between Kim and I harmed our families as well. Least now we can start to mend fences again."

Raising her head to look into Ron's face, Yori smirked. "Oh, Stoppable-san, you and your American way of saying things."

Looking into her face, Ron grinned and raised both eyebrows. "Me?" His eyes narrowed. "What about you and your Japanese way of saying things? You're a walking encyclopedia of Sensei to the letter."

Her eyes flashed with warmth and love. "And you love it, Ron-kun."

"Damn straight, ninja girl," he whispered to her before quickly lowering his head to capture her lips with his.

They melted into the kiss, enjoying each other for a private moment before they knew they have to return to the ballroom. For now, nothing existed for the couple but each other.

Finishing buttoning-up her silk blouse, Yori felt her cheeks burned a little at the memory. Her husband was a breathtaking kisser as she first found out when he was training at Yamanouchi, and he hasn't lost that touch after all this time. She also found out, after they were married, how wonderful he was as a lover. Even after nearly nine years together, they still have the heated passion of lustful honeymooners.

Yori fought down the thoughts. If she didn't, her libido would make her run out into the bedroom, wake her husband, and ravish him in heat.

It was then that she noticed something. Her eyes turned to the bathroom's entrance to see it open with a grinning Ron-kun leaning sideway against the doorframe looking at her.

Still in his pajamas with bedroom hair, Ron raised an amused eyebrow at her. "What were you thinking? You were so zoned out there that I managed to open the door and stand here watching you button your blouse without you noticing me."

Knowing she was caught, Yori always knew it was best to be honest. "I was thinking of the time last month when we've kissed on the balcony at the formal ball in Washington. It was quite romantic at night with the city before us."

Ron smirked. "We only managed to stay at the ball for another hour before we returned back to our hotel room and nearly ripped our clothes off each other."

Narrowing her eyes at her handsome spouse, Yori spoke with a slight purr in her voice. "I also had thought of waking you up and just love you wildly here and now."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and dismissed the notion with a hand wave. "Not likely, Mrs. Stoppable," he said as he began walking toward her. "I know you too well. If you had wanted to ravish me in the morning, you would have woke me up while you were still in bed. This way we would have showered together afterward and gotten dressed." Reaching his wife, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Now that you've showered and have gotten dressed, you're not going to undo the past several minutes now that you're ready for the day."

Looking at her warm, loving expression, Ron quirked an eyebrow. "However, this doesn't mean we can't engage in other activities that will not undo your preparations of the past 45 minutes."

She smiled seductively at him. "I like the way you think, ninja boy." With that said, she reached up with one hand to pull his head down to locked their lips in an open-mouth kiss. She melted into him as they gently moaned into each other's mouths. Yep, they still have the loving magical touch.

After a couple of minutes, they heard girlish giggling, and they broke apart to gaze together at the bathroom entrance to find a little 4-year-old girl, clad in a girl's nightgown, giggling and smiling up at them. "Mommy and Daddy are kissing again!"

Ron sputtered a laugh, while Yori smiled and closed her eyes before burying her face into his chest. "Ron-kun… You forgotten to lock the door to our bedroom again, didn't you?"

"I was tired!" Ron whined an excuse. "My mind was thinking of a soft mattress and pillow last night when I entered our bedroom after you."

Raising a tight-lip, grinning, stern face to look into his face, Yori punched lightly on his chest. "You are **lucky** I didn't ravish you this morning. I do not want a repeated scenario with Veronica that has happened with Yoshi."

Letting out a puff of air, Ron nodded. A year ago, their son had gotten up earlier than normal on a Saturday morning and had heard strange noises coming from his parent's bedroom. Investigating, he found the door unlock and went in to see something his parents were doing to each other that looked totally **wrongsick** to the boy. It had taken several days and some careful explanations for the boy to act like his usual normal self around his parents again.

"Are you going to kiss each other again?" Veronica grinned, her brown eyes twinkling. She was a cute little girl, given her mix Japanese and Caucasian heritage. Eyes were almost a cross between the slanted eyes of her mother and round ones of her father. Short hair was brownish instead of raven-black of her mother's, and her skin was somewhat a shad of both parents.

Ron grinned. "Nah. She received her morning kisses." He pointed to his daughter. "I'm going to kiss you!" With that, he ran toward the little girl, and just as she shrieked playfully and was turning to run, her father scooped her into his arms. "Got'cha!" he proclaimed before kissing his squealing, grinning daughter's face in a playful matter.

Slightly shaking her head and smiling at the playful pair, Yori walked over to her husband and daughter as he stopped kissing the girl and began tickling her next, making her childishly laughed. After he stopped and she calmed down, Yori reached up to kiss her daughter on the cheek as the girl was being held up by her father. "Morning to you, Veronica-chan."

"Morning, Mommy," Veronica answered.

"Are you ready to go to the park today?" Yori asked with a grin.

"Yeah!" the girl said excitedly. "I can play on the gym sets there!"

"Good," Yori nodded before taking her daughter out of Ron-kun's arms and into her own. "Now how about I help you dress, while your father," she eyed her blonde spouse, "take a shower and get dressed before he makes us breakfast."

"Booyah!" Veronica shouted with a raised fist. "Breakfast!" Both parents softly laughed at this.

Yori slightly shook her head, for Veronica was mimicking her father far more than Yoshi. Yet as long as she have a say in the matter, the Japanese woman was going to make certain her daughter would not grow up to be a Bueno Nacho junkie like her father. The girl would have variety in her meals other than Tex-Mex foods. Yori was thankful though that Ron-kun didn't mind eating Far East cuisines as well.

Ron smiled at his two favorite girls in the world. "Well, ladies, if I'm going to make you breakfast, I might as well get to my shower now."

"I'll see you in the kitchen, Ron-kun," Yori grinned at him before carrying her daughter away.

Ron closed the bathroom door just as Yori and Veronica left the master bedroom and headed toward the little girl's bedroom.

The Stoppable Clan prepared to face their day together as the world moved on around them in full circle.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/Ns:

1) Yeah, I can hear some of you wondering how could Kim still have feelings if she has no regrets in "No Regrets". Well, if she and Ron suddenly meet after so long it's only natural if buried feelings do come back out.

As for Ron killing… Well, he had no choice. When I was writing "No Regrets", I had the idea to write in the third story about Ron being the one to end Monkey Fist's life. In a situation where one either kills the enemy or watches your comrades/love ones die, it's a no brainer IMO, unless one just couldn't do the deed and ended up watching others die. Knowing Yori's life was in danger after Rufus was killed, Ron certainly has to do something.

2) As I had mentioned in "No Regrets", this is the final story of the trilogy. Yet after writing a fluffy R/Y ending, I'm thinking that this **may** be the start of me doing more R/Y stories in the future. I do stress the word 'may'; given currently I have my TUY stories to write up and a non-TUY K/R family story to finish. As I had said, I like K/R, yet I feel R/Y is a close second, and I like the notion of exploring the possibilities of R/Y. :)

3) As with "No Regrets", this story has not been beta-read. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, and I apologize if one finds sentences awkward to read.


End file.
